Tough choices
by OhMyCarlislex
Summary: Carlisle finds Harry dying in an ally way after being viciously attacked by Voldemort and his followers, will he turn him? or will he leave him to die? read the fanfic to find out more. NOT YET FINISHED. DUE TO EXAMS.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Twilight saga or Harry Potter series.. or Carlisle for that matter, unfortunatly. ):


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long few weeks with the Cullen's but Harry was finally ready to return to the Wizarding World, he had packed his bags and headed for the airport, stopping on the way in Port Angeles. It's there that everything had gone wrong, he had spoken Voldemort's name by accident when his scar had burned and had been attacked, Voldemort had also joined in and left him for dead. Lying in an alleyway, right near the hospital, his bag was thrown next to him, his eyes closed though his chest rose and fell quickly as his head smacked time and time again against the sharp stone wall. He had been tortured to near enough insanity but had resisted and managed to escape, crawling into the small alleyway where he knew his time was up.

He barely had any breath left in him but was determined to live for as long as possible. His stomach had been slashed with curse after curse and he was amazed he had managed to crawl away. Really this time, Voldemort had done as he had promised, Harry's life was ebbing away second by second, his blood oozing from him as though it was merely water, not something he needed to survive. A weak groan slipped from his lips as he slid further down the wall, confused and scared. He tried to pull himself up but had no energy, it seemed he really was going to die this time, no one could save him from such a brutal attack, could they?

Carlisle made his way out of Forks Hospital, the job he had been at for a few years previous, and before they left Forks. His Blonde hair firmly placed back onto his scalp, his pale beauty clearly reflecting in other, an eyes, as they bagan to watch him pass, though, Carlisle didn't mind, not at all, not by their scent, not by their staring, it was all yet another day of his cursed life. He didn't really see it as 'cursed', because, he had his family, didn't he? his lovely family, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and not to forget the love of his life, Esme, the beautiful Esme, he wouldn't be where he was that day if it wasn't for her passion for loving not only him but others around him, none of them would be where they were that day if it wasn't for her. Carlisle loved her to the core, there was no other woman for him, he couldn't bring himself to regret anything he had done to lead his life, it brought him to Esme, didn't it? and for that he was happy with how he had lived his life, not a single regret.

There was now a high sence of blood in the air, not blood that was trapped inside skin, blood leaking out of it's body, that was for sure, it was so strong in Carlisle's nostrils. He made his way toward the scent, it wasn't too far, he could tell that from a mile off, he was sure the smell was familure.. something he had smelt recently, that morning if he was sure.

He turned an ally corner, the smell now so close, it was just then he realized Harry upon a wall, oozing blood from his stomache and other places. His Golden Topaz eyes began to swim around his largened pupils, he rushed to Harry's aid, he could tell he was weakening by the minute, his lungs where begining to slow.. his pulse was diffinately slowing too, he could tell as he could hear his heart beat. Carlisle inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, what was he to do? His coven was already the largest in existance. Quickley he put his hands under Harrys back and lifted him up, he couldn't leave him there to die, he was too useful, and Carlisle had never met someone as polight[sp] and caring as Edward, apart from Esme. Carlisle watched for anybody to pass, but he couldn't wait any longer as he could hear Harry's heartbeat now lowering to somewhere around the sound of about Fifty. He sped within a few seconds though tree's and wind, making it to the Cullen household, kicking the Glass door Open, and rushing though to the dining table, placing Harry upon the surface and pulling himself away, bitting his nail, his Eyebrows tightly pulled together, he had to do this.

Harry remained laying against the wall, he knew he was dying, he could feel it but his body seemed determined to not let him give up and kept him going with a frail heartbeat, which was barely enough, but was ; just. His eyes flickered, his vision unfocused as his head spun, he could remember what had happened, it hadn't been that long ago really. Voldemort's threats were serious and he had truly meant to give Harry his last breath. His vision swam into focus for a second and he became aware he wasn't alone, his green eyes dull and clouded with confusion and agony. His blood escaping every part of his body as it drained the life from him by terrible means. Left for dead, unwanted, finally the Chosen One was giving up, no one could save him and who ever this was who was trying to had no chance, they couldn't turn back what had happened, he had been so stupid mentioning his stinking enemies name and regretted it, of course he did, he wouldn't be lying there dying if it wasn't for his idiotic mistakes, he would on his way home. He could barely peice his thoughts together but tried aware the person who was with him was trying to get some response, he tried to speak but found himself frozen, what was wrong with him?! His insides twisted as he felt the same person pick him up and he became aware of cold hands, well he wasn't going to care what temprature this persons skin was, if he could speak, he would have thanked him but he could feel himself gaining weaker and knew he didn't have long left. What was going to happen to him? would he able to go on? or just be stuck as nothing, empty. He wanted to cry out, to explain to the person it was no good for he hadn't realized it was Carlisle, actually the only person who could save him, save him, just not his body. His breath left him as he realized he was being moved at speeds, at the moment he didn't believe possible, he could hardly remember anything but the attack so had forgotten were he had come from and who he had been with. 'Please..let...it..stop.' His thoughts begged, feeling the fact he was getting worse and the pain was growing, he wanted an end, an clean end, if he couldn't be saved, he wanted to go peacefully and this was far from peaceful. He closed his emerald eyes, agony shooting around him as he felt they had stopped, where were they now? and why on earth was this person trying to save something, which couldn't be saved? what did he want, did he want to watch him die?, why would anyone want that..unless..no it couldn't be Voldemort could it? He tried to open his eyes but they were like lead, his lids never down, his lashes doing nothing as he began to pant, his heart stuttering as it started finally give up, he tried to raise his hand but still could do nothing, the pain built, it was certainly not going to let him have a happy end.

Carlisle lowered his hand, his Topaz eyes flashing from one side to the lifeless body upon his dining table surface, not that anyone in the Cullen home used it, they didn't eat, the only time it was used was when there was a 'family' meeting or when Human visitors were there to stay, Esme couldn't resist making them a plate of home made cooking, it really did describe her personality perfectly, people did say home cooked things only came from the heart, and thats what Esme was, she was full of heart, it was like her heart never stopped beating, but really, when they were together, it was like they both had beating hearts anyway, they unfroze them with their love for each other.

He inhaled once again, should he do this? really? it would only cause rows within the family, he knew that for sure, it happened with Rosalie and it would happen again, but he was just a boy! he couldn't just let his life be wasted, behind all the fame and lies Carlisle had heard, he knew the real Harry, he had gotten to know him over the small course of the few Weeks he had made his presence around the Cullen household (If you would call a Glass manor full of Vampires a household.) Though, Carlisle like many of the other Cullens looked deeper into the person than they showed on the surface.

He took a few weary steps towards Harry, his expression hard as he clenched his jawline, here we go again.. they Human blood, though Carlisle showed a resistance to the blood, and like he showed, it was easy to resist, but when it passed his lips.. that was different, but he always found himself and pulled his vemous teeth from their main vain in their neck, he remembered who he was, and stayed true to himself, he'd never let such a thing as temptation take over. He pushed a few chairs out of the way and closed his eyes, lowering his head to Harry's ear. "I'm going to make the pain go away, Harry, I promise." Those were the exact words he whispered to Edward, just before his transformation into a Vampire. Slowly Carlisle moved his jaw to Harry's Neck, raising his Right hand and pressing it to Harrys head, to keep it steady, he Opened his mouth to reveal his venom coated teeth and sank them though his skin, slicing Open his main artery[sp] and allowing the vemon to leave his White teeth and do it's intended deep upon Harry.

The sun was slowly starting to set, although the only thing that really stood out to Bella was the light orangy and red rays beaming out the sky. Inhaling deeply, she brought her weak, pale hands to her face, resting each on either side of her face. Edward was out hunting once more with Emmett and Jasper and as always she was under Alice care. Something that slightly annoyed her, mostly because she felt like a wild animal locked away in a cage? How much longer was he going to be? she thought to herself, many times. It had been two days since he had left, how thirsty was he? Rolling her eyes away from the large window, she turned her gaze to the door. She knew the minute she stepped out that door, Alice would be like a tiger pouncing on her, questioning her on where she was going, who she was going to see and would most likely follow her. Slowly standing, some of her brown loose curls fell over her face, the loose curls she often used as a sheild to hide her face when she diddn't want people bothering her or questioning her facial expressions, which often ment she was upset, worried or moody. Of course there was others around, like Carisle, Esmee and Rosalie. They cared, well maybe apart from Rosalie who still gave her a cold look everytime they met eyes, a cold look which often sent Bella frozen solid, with slight fear. Bringing her hands up carefully behind her she tied up her hair, at least that way it would save some annoyance in the long run. Sneakily opening the door, she glanced around the hallway, nobody there. Bonus, she thought to herself as a smirk worked itself across her pale and dry lips. Walking slowly and discreetly down the hall she licked at her lips to try and bring some moisture to them. Thats when she heard odd comments coming from downstairs. Furrowing up her brow slightly, she became confused. What was going on? she thought time and time again in a matter of seconds. Quickening her pace down the stairs she came into view of Carisle bent over a human? something she had heard about, but not actually seen him do. "W-w" she murmered, slowly. She paced over again, but kept her distance, she knew if she saw the slightest drop of blood or even got a wiff of it, she would of been down and out like a broken lightbulb. Coming that little closer, she saw the boy, although she hadn't seen him before but she knew well enough who it was. Edward had spoke about him enough times, he was a wizard, you would of thought that would of shocked her, but it diddn't. Vampires, werewolves. What was next, puff the fairy? She inhaled once more, the thick smell of the blood rushed straight to her head, she lost feeling in her legs quickly and fell to the ground fainting instantly, she had gone down that quick it was like someone being shot in one.

She lay frozen on the floor, although her white hands gripped her face, her eyelids fluttered closed.

Frozen where he had been placed, Harry found he could do nothing, his eye lids heavy, so he couldn't open his watering eyes, no instead the mositure swilled around his bulging pupil, his hearing the only sense really open to him, though he could feel ; it was wrong. He shifted slightly, half of him was aware something was going to happen and he couldn't explain it, this was the end, surely? His head hit the table as he tried to lift it, it wouldn't allow him, like it wanted him to lay there for some reason, his body wanting him to suffer, he would not get a clean end but a long and painful exit. The brutal agony built, pushing his other senses away and making him only able to concentrate on that and the odd breathing he could hear, his ears picked up sounds, sounds which sent him into a more puzzled state than ever. Soft footsteps and shuffling, what was going on? he felt something or someone move towards him and tried to shrink back, scared it was going to make this even harder than it was. Giving up was the hardest thing he could ever do, but he knew he had no other choice did he? Voldemort had corerned him and wiped out his existence for good, he was nothing now, broken goods, unable to repaired, wasn't he? He tried to blink, feeling the same strange thing tower off him but could only cough weakly as he tried to find air, his heart was close to letting him slip away, it could only work for so long, it could only cope with so much. The breath of Carlisle Cullen, uneeded but true, blew into Harry's remaining sense as his lips moved inaubibly as he tried to reply, what did he mean, make the pain go away? how could he do that? he half shook his head on the table a slight sleepy smile crossing his lips as he prepared to rest before - he was held tightly, he could just feel it, what the hell was going on now? did this force like seeing him hang to life by a thread? "W-w.." The letter had barely left Harry's lips before he felt something sharp, what was it, a knife? should he take hold of it and make sure his end was clean, it was kind of okay at first, comforting even before, oh no....much much too deep to be a knife, it was like something he had never felt. His eyes flew open in terror as he faced the fate which was coming, the pressure of Carlisle stopping him moving anywhere. He tried to scream but nothing, nothing again, he tried to struggle but it was an iron grasp, something which wasn't able to be broken..at all. SUDDENLY ; the worse type of pain imaginable and he realized...he realized what was going, Carlisle was saving him, this didn't feel like saving though, this was terrfying...unexplainable. His eyes appeared drugged and his face fitted with shock as he felt himself twist and turn on the wood, his mouth opening as he shook, his eyes rolling in every direction, all he felt was unbearable pain, the agony making him want to scream though he could still see as though it was blurred, it felt like he was being burned alive, the venom spreading through him quickly, his head jerked, smacking against the table, his face twisting as he tried to move though he could go nowhere, the force of agony holding him on the hard surface, his back pressing onto the place he had been put though he tried to focus on other things, his mouth opening as no sound escaped him, it felt like he was choking, flames leaping around his body, licking his insides burning him instantly. He could see Carlisle and tried to think of him so he wouldn't focus on the torture which was happening, it was worse than the Cruciatus curse, he would give anything to be tortured time and time again if he could escape this, Voldemnort could hold him hostage for a year and not cause him so much pain. He tried to crawl away though as soon as he tried he gave up trying to move. He groaned out finally managing to make a sound as he forced himself to think of other things ; Edward, he had been through this and handeled it so he could, he realized someone else was there, half of him was here half of him wasn't and it confused him, he had never felt so strange and in so much pain, what was worse, his scar had begun worse than ever before, his eyes watering from all the agony as his body fought with the venom but he stopped it remembering words he had heard, make it easier for himself by not fighting it, it was impossible to win. He tried to speak though it was impossible, it felt like he was being stabbed from every direction, the pain was unexplainable and he wished it was the end, at this thought he stopped concentrating on what was happening inside and concentrating on the flaming fire, his eyes bulging from his sockets as his body went into shock, as though it was in a fit.

Edward rushed through the trees at what he would call a normal pace though Emmett seemed to be at least two miles behind him. He laughed musically and called back "Come on Emmett, keep up!" He could hear the cursing from Emmett's thoughts and chuckled. He did rather enjoy the bonding time he got to spend with his brother, they had gone purposely for the hunt, this in itsekf had been hard enough for Edward, the time apart from Bella was unbearable for him, like he had left half of himself behind and couldn't do anything right without it back.

He had tried his best not to show how desperately depressed he was without her in front of Emmett, though he knew that Emmett could understand he still didn't like to have his family know of his constant despairs. It was at moments like these that he was extremely glad that none of his other siblings coud read anothers mind.

The Cullens elegant household could be seen in the distance, he knew Bella was there, her scent had hit him the moment he was in the same vicinity as it, a smile tugged at his lips as he heard Emmett pick up the pace, :Edward looked over to see him running alongside himself when Edward realised Bella's scent had slowed him down enough to allow Emmett to keep up, Edward had reached the river and leaped gracefully over it and continued towards the house, he stopped abruptly and smelt the air, there was something else, something different, another human in the Cullens humble abode. He could hear so many thoughts going through his mind, Harry was there, he was, hurt, burning, Edward could hear the screaming going on inside his mind, he flinched away from the thought and concentrated on someone else, Carlisle, he had bitten Harry, but why? Edward's curiosity prickled inside him and he glanced toward Emmett who had sensed the same thing, they walked across the lawn and into the house, So many things caught Edwards eye at once, but mainly he noticed Bella sprawled across the floor, he was by her side in less than a second "what happened to her?" he asked aloud, a moment passed and when he didn't get an answer he stood up and lifted her into his arms gently spinning on his heel to face the room another

sight caught his eye Harry was on the dining room table, Edward swiftly crossed the room, leaving Bella rested on the couch and stopped by Carlisles side "what happed..." he murmered and looked down at Harry, Edwards face distorted slightly as he read Harry's thoughts. The venom making its way around his body, he could hear everything Harry was saying, feeling, it was excruciating


End file.
